The gift of love
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Castiel and Dean slowly fall in love and learn important lessons over time. Rated M for adult content in later chapters. Dean/Castiel obviously. D
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES** - The idea for this was given to me by Chikan666, who wanted Dean and Castiel slowly falling in love over time, and learning different things along the way, like the mportance of family and friendship etc.

CHAPTER ONE - _**DAY ONE. **_

Castiel stood beside Dean, gaze intent upon Dean's actions as the hunter leant beneath the hood of his Impala, butt sticking out into the open air and sunshine. A greasy handprint stained his left butt cheek, and smears of grease and engine oil spotted his clothes, his skin, his face. Castiel felt an inward glow of pleasure, which was almost a smile for the angel. He could see that fixing the car made Dean happy, and whatever made Dean happy, also made Castiel happy.

"You see this gasket? It's blown. Means we need a new one," Dean said, as he showed the angel the blown gasket held between oily fingers.

Castiel regarded the unfamiliar object with tilted head and quizzical expression, before he nodded - information assimilated - before he let Dean continue, torque wrench in hand, assorted tools and bits for the engine scattered around his feet.

"I fail to see the point of why we need to do this, Dean," Castiel admitted, leaning beside the hunter, palms downward on the hot, sun warmed metal of the Impala's bodywork.

He reached in, laid one hand upon the engine and it roared into life, gaskets in place, heads fully working now, oil topped up and glistening in its container.

"CAS! That's not the point, dude! You're supposed to take time doing these things, you know. What happens when the day comes and you can't do that any more? You have to learn how to look after my baby when, or if I can't, okay? That's why I'm showing you this, so you know," Dean said, hiding his frustration as best as he could behind another repetition of his explanation for this.

"Okay, Dean, I understand," Castiel said, silently withdrawing to watch from some distance away.

The engine coughed into silence, returned back to its state before Castiel had "fixed" it. Dean nodded, decisively, before leaning back underneath the hood, replacement gasket pinched between his fingers once more.

"Cas, come here, dude. This is how you replace a gasket," Dean said, voice slightly muffled, as he gestured with grease slicked fingers at the angel behind him.

Castiel padded forward on near silent feet, leant beside Dean once again, mindful of the grease staining Dean's clothes and hands, not wanting to get any on his own pristine clothes. He shrugged, even as he thought he'd cleaned worse from Jimmy's clothing in the past. He watched, fascinated, as he watched Dean's methodical, precise movements, longed to touch Dean's hands, follow every movement by feel, but held back, eyes blinking owlishly as he took in every last word that Dean said.

Dean smiled at Castiel, glad to have an attentive audience in the angel, caught the vaguest hint of a smile curling Castiel's lips into a much warmer expression. Dean clapped Castiel on the shoulder, a familiar gesture that left black handprints on the angel's tan coat.

"Ya know, Cas, I'm glad that Bobby insisted we spend more time together, get to know each other a bit more. Seems like we need to do that if you're gonna be hanging around us a lot more in the future. I think it will be nice having you around," Dean said, turning away to slowly ease the Impala's hood closed. "I sure didn't understand his smile though. I think the dude's up to something."

Castiel merely shrugged at Dean, before he said - "Maybe he was just happy."

"Bobby? Happy? The last time I saw the dude smiling that way, he was drunk," Dean laughed, with a shake of his head at the angel. "Nah, I think he's up to something. Wish I knew what it was though."

"Everything's eventual, Dean. I'm sure you'll get the answers to your questions when you least expect them," Castiel predictably replied.

"Oh and Cas? You gotta stop talking like that. You sound like Dr Spock's long lost brother or something," Dean shot back at him, as he walked away, wiping his hands on an already oily rag.

"Dr who?" Castiel asked, confused.

"No, wrong programme. Oh, never mind, Cas. I want a beer," Dean groaned, sighing as Castiel's confused expression grew even more confused.

Castiel merely followed Dean as the hunter made his way into Bobby's house, leaving the sun soaked yard behind for the dim, cool interior, beer and shared conversation between hunters and angel. Castiel stood mostly silent, too content with listening to the others, musing over Dean's efforts with his car. He'd worked to get that car to its present state, labored over it to the point of obsession, like it was an extension of Dean himself.

Castiel looked round at Bobby's house, at the piles of books, the slightly dusty air, the lived in feel of the house itself - all attained through work and labor. It seemed to Castiel that things didn't come easy for humans. It wasn't as though they could click their fingers and things happened; they had to work, to strive for their chosen ideals and would eventually achieve what they'd set out to do. The angel smiled to himself, turned his vague smile onto Dean when he realized the hunter was staring intently at him and was rewarded with a smile in return.

Castiel realized that Dean was a hard worker, would never stop until things were right, were perfect and would not skimp on details once he'd set his mind to do something. Castiel knew that with a bit of guidance, Dean could really do great things, which was partly why Castiel himself was there - to guide him. The angel found he respected Dean, his tenacity, his propensity for hard work and loyalty, his strength that shone through everything he did, and his inability to bow down to authority. Dean didn't seem afraid of anything and Castiel liked that in him.

He put his thoughts far from his mind and joined in the conversation when Bobby started reading things from a nearby book, telling them more about the next hunt they were about to embark upon. They were all attentive, listening to Bobby, hearing him talk like Bobby was the most important thing in the world. For that one instant, maybe he was, Castiel thought ....

_-tbc-_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO - _**DAY TWO**_.

Dean stood alone, looked to the sky for the briefest of instants, gauging the position of the sun while wondering how many hours of daylight they still had left. He estimated at least five hours light for driving, decided that they didn't have enough time to waste with idle chatter. He turned and saw that Castiel was surprisingly nowhere to be seen while Sam packed bags, tools, and weapons in the trunk of the Impala.

Dean strode over, helped his brother to load their gear in, tried to ignore Sam's pointed stares.

"What?" Dean asked, eventually, when his brother wouldn't quit.

"How long is Castiel gonna stay with us, Dean?" Sam asked, without any real rancour to his question.

"Why?" Dean asked, hefting another bag into the trunk.

"No reason, I'm just surprised that you want him around," Sam replied, with a dismissive shrug of one shoulder. "You always used to say that angels were dicks."

"Angels _are_ dicks," Dean immediately replied, before hesitating, eyes distant, while a slight smile played on his lips.

"But - " Sam prompted, as he slammed the trunk shut and leant up against it, arms folded across his broad chest.

"Castiel's different. I - I like him," Dean said, sounding lame to his own ears, echoing Sam's earlier one shouldered shrug. "He's my friend. He's probably the only friend I've ever had."

He looked a little sad at that, before he turned away, eyes cast down at the leaf strewn floor at his feet.

"I want him with us, Sam," he said, forcefully, as though convincing his brother that he wasn't about to let Sam send him away. "You know he doesn't have anywhere else to go at the moment."

He pointed up to Heaven with a grimace, indicating that Castiel could no longer return there, had been barred from his place in life, his brothers, even a lot of his powers. Dean had always felt guilty over that, felt that he was responsible for putting Castiel in that position. Any way that he felt that he could try and repay the angel, try to make it that much easier for him, he would. At the moment, Dean was happy just to have Castiel there with them, travelling with them. _In a way, it seemed even more like a road trip with friends_, Dean thought with a soft smile.

"Hey, I'm not sending him away. I'm just surprised you haven't yet," Sam said, hands raised palms outward in a defensive gesture. "It's not like you to have someone else there all the time."

"Yeah? Well, Cas is different," Dean replied, eyes floating up from the ground to settle on Sam's face, even as his cheeks flared into embarrassed life.

"Dean, I'm not taking away your favorite toy! I'm only asking," Sam said, laughing now at his brother. "I didn't mean anything."

"Yeah, shut up, Sammy. Bitch," Dean grumbled, falling hard on old habits when he didn't know what else to say.

"Jerk," Sam countered automatically. "Now, go get your friend. We need to - oh, hey, Cas!"

Dean turned, body lithe in its rapid response to his brother's words and saw Castiel standing quietly nearby, large blue eyes intent on the two brothers. Dean found himself blushing again, as though caught red-handed over declaring his love for the angel instead of friendship. The thought didn't bother him as much as would have imagined.

"Hey, Cas, I didn't know you were there," Dean said, clearing his throat in further embarrassment.

Castiel smiled his mysterious, ethereal smile, before he stood closer to Dean. The hunter stared at him, pulled back uncertainly, warily, wondered what Castiel was about to do. He smiled when Castiel laid one hand on Dean's shoulder, a proud expression caught deep within the angel's eyes.

"Thank you, Dean. I don't think I've had a friend before, either," he said, quietly, voice pitched low so that only Dean could hear him.

"Uh, you're welcome, Cas," Dean said, embarrassment still raging inside him. "Now, chick flick moment over. We gotta get going."

Castiel nodded that slow, measured nod of his, even as Sam leant out of the car and shouted - "Hey, you guys gonna finishing kissing and hurry up?"

Castiel tilted his head at Sam, even as Dean started to laugh.

"Bitch," Dean said again to Sam.

"Jerk. Now get in the car," Sam replied.

Castiel followed Dean to the Impala, climbed into the back, as Dean got behind the wheel. A warm feeling spread though the angel's chest; a feeling that he was unfamiliar with. He thought it might be pride. He'd never had a friend of his own before, had certainly never been considered a friend to anyone either. Now he was Dean's friend, and had the hunter's friendship in return.

He settled back into his seat, feeling pleasure unmatched by anything he'd ever felt before. He thought it strange that such a simple thing like friendship could make you feel as though you were invincible. No amount of angelic powers could match the power of friendship.

**_-tbc-_**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE - _**DAY THREE**_.

"I fail to see why we're here," Castiel said, eyes wide as he took in the seedy confines of a roadside bar and diner, the thick fog of cigarette smoke hanging heavy in the air around him.

He turned uncomfortable eyes onto first Dean, then Sam, wished he could be anywhere else but there. Sam, at least, looked partway to sympathetic and Castiel could tell that he was almost as uncomfortable as the angel was. Dean, however, looked to be in his element, comfortable with his surroundings, elated over the night to come and the thrill of a few games of pool.

"I told you, Cas, we need money. That's why we're here. If we don't hustle a few bucks out of some hapless jerks in here, we don't eat. Besides we need to get you some new clothes, dude. You stand out like a sore thumb in places like this," Dean replied, glancing around as though searching for pretty girls and coming short on all fronts.

He saw plenty of girls, the usual cheap, trashy types that tended to hang out at places such as the one they were standing in, but Dean found that none of them struck his fancy. The realization surprised him; he was usually the first to chat up the barmaids, the patrons of joints like this, but this time, he didn't feel the need to. He shook his head, decided not to worry about it, or even to think about, just turned back to Castiel with a determined glint in his eyes.

Sam groaned beside him. He knew that look of old. This was Dean Winchester at his best, and sometimes his worst, where he wouldn't take no for an answer and wouldn't be denied and averted from his original plan. Castiel also recognised the look, and merely stood beneath Dean's weighted gaze.

"I see nothing wrong with Jimmy's clothing, Dean. It's functional and smart," he said, in defense of his vessel's suit and tie.

"Yes. Exactly. Which is why you can't wear it in places like this. You gotta fit in, dude, or they'll beat on you," Dean said, sudden worry flitting across his face, gone before it settled in his eyes.

"Oh, so you're worrying about Castiel's welfare now, are you? I'm your brother, and you don't worry about me," Sam chided, gently, with a teasing wink at Castiel behind Dean's back.

"Shut up, Sammy," came Dean's expected response, making the younger Winchester laugh and walk away.

Dean surprisingly stayed by Castiel's side, watching over him like a hawk, even when he was hustling pool at the green baize covered tables, balls clicking beneath low slung lights. The angel watched with interest despite himself, watched as the money piled up beside Dean's hand and he had to admit to himself that Dean was good at this. He felt sudden pride that he was a witness to what Dean could do if he put his mind to something, had never seen Dean so comfortable as he did at that moment in time.

Sam watched on the sidelines, surprised that Dean didn't try and pick up one of the women, despite interest shown by the locals. He'd never known his brother turn down an easy date, a one night stand in all the time he'd been travelling with him. His gaze kept flicking to Castiel and wondered whether his brother was being on his best behavior for the angel's benefit. Somehow he doubted that. He smiled, turned away and ordered another beer for each of them.

The night passed quickly enough, reminded both Dean and Sam of the times they'd shared before the Apocalypse started, when it was just the two of them hitting the road, hunting things, saving people, carefree. Dean found he missed the old days, before all thoughts of memories were driven from his head when he turned to look at Castiel.

As if seeing the angel in a new light, Dean realized that he had a new purpose in life now, a reason to live and to prove himself the hero he always wanted to be, strived to show others he really was. Castiel was an embodiment of that, a constant reminder of his new position in life and he smiled at the angel when Castiel looked askance at him.

"It's nothing, Cas, I'm just thinking is all," Dean murmured, as he casually draped a friendly arm around Castiel's slim shoulders.

Castiel smiled his mysterious smile and accepted the hug, as Sam looked on and smiled himself.

The following day saw the brothers and Castiel in town, shopping for clothes for the angel, finally settling on a pair of blue jeans, a dark t shirt and a blue shirt that brought out Castiel's eyes. Dean smiled, slightly taken aback that he'd even noticed that fact, taken aback still further when Sam pointed out that Castiel looked like a carbon copy of Dean himself in the way that he was dressed.

He merely smiled, didn't know what else to say, except a gruff aside to Castiel - "Now you see why we need to hustle money from bars. It would be worse if we just stole stuff like this, don't you think?"

Castiel merely nodded and remained silent, eyes trained intently on Dean. The hunter pretended he wasn't blushing under Castiel's scrutiny, turning away with a loud cough, clearing his throat although he had nothing to say.

They left, and stopped at a diner to pick up some food, before hitting the road once again. Castiel stared out at the passing scenery, musing over the things he'd learnt that day, that money was important, no matter how you came by it. Hustling people at pool was a far better use of time than resorting to stealing outright. Even Castiel could acknowledge the difference, despite not being entirely convinced by the hustling either.

His thoughts lapsed into quietness, lulled by the sounds of Sam and Dean talking in the front and the occasional burst of song from Dean driving .....

_-**tbc**-_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR - **_DAY FOUR_**.

Castiel watched as Sam and Dean gently bickered over directions, map spread out over the trunk of the Impala, glaringly white against the sleek black paintwork of the car. He watched, relaxed as he sat by the side of the road, hearing the brothers trade gentle admonishments without really taking in the actual words.

He continued to watch as Dean nudged Sam in the ribs, punched his arm, pretended to duck when Sam side-swiped him with one large hand, amid brotherly chuckles. The angel had to smile when a fake scuffle over the last packet of M&M's broke out, resulting in them sharing the packet of candy anyway.

The angel felt relaxed, calm, peaceful, free of doubts like he hadn't felt in a long time. He missed Heaven, missed his brothers, his sisters, the camaraderie of his garrison, even though there was no real closeness between angels; only orders, obedience, no free will amongst brethren. In Sam and Dean he saw everything he would like, family, brothers, friendship that went beyond merely being friends despite the obvious troubles they shared.

He could still see the hurt, the distrust in Dean's eyes sometimes whenever he looked at his brother, saw the struggle Dean put himself through to forgive Sam for all that he'd done. Castiel watched as they continued to be family despite everything. He could see the way they looked at him sometimes; an angel of the Lord, like he was something special. Maybe to them he was; but to him, they were the special ones, they who had friendship, family, everything that he did not.

He remembered hearing something once, not so long ago, and it had stuck with him ever since. Something about the grass is always greener on the other side, and he thought that it was rather apt, given their shared current situation. They each saw the other side as being so much more attractive, little knowing that they had it good themselves. He sighed, found himself watching Dean closely again, as the elder Winchester laughed at something random.

He smiled when Dean turned still laughing green eyes onto him, smiled again when the hunter gestured Castiel over, to join in with the family bickering. Castiel went gladly, was proud that Dean was trying to include him in his little family circle. He felt a warm glow when Dean threw an easy arm around his shoulders as they bent over the map once again.

Even though Dean never did that to Sam, never touched him as easily as he did Castiel, the angel was happy that he did find it easy to give him a brief hug, clap him on the shoulder at given moments, and he welcomed the contact, made him feel even more a part of the family.

He surprised a laugh from Dean when he returned the gesture, gave Dean a one armed hug and smiled back proudly at the hunter, glad that he'd managed to please Dean and catch him unawares. He wondered if the gesture could be repeated, would be welcome in the future and decided to wait and see. If nothing else, he'd learnt that family was important, more important than he could have imagined.

_-**tbc**-_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE - _**DAY FIVE.**_

Castiel watched as Dean showed him how to shoot a gun loaded with rock salt, large blue eyes intent on Dean's actions, Dean's words, everything that Dean did. He wondered at the satisfaction he felt coiling through him whenever he was with the hunter, growing stronger with every day that passed. He wanted to be near Dean every day, would make it so if he could.

He tried to concentrate on Dean's words, subconscious mind picking up every word, every phrase and nuance of Dean's explanation and filing it away for future reference, even as he paid more attention to Dean's hands, Dean's eyes, Dean himself. He forced himself to take more interest when Dean looked up, green eyes patient, unknowing of Castiel's inner turmoil, even if Castiel himself didn't recognize what the feelings meant.

"You got that, Cas?" Dean asked, as he finished explaining how to shoot a gun to the angel. "You don't know when you're gonna need to know this stuff, so it's best you understand this now."

Castiel nodded his slow methodical nod, eyes never leaving Dean's face, an intense expression darkening his features momentarily. Dean blinked, struggled to get his attention back to the matter at hand, wondered what was happening and why he was feeling so distracted.

Truth was, he enjoyed having Castiel around more. He hadn't been joking when he'd told Sam that Castiel was his only friend, yet why did he feel such distraction whenever Castiel was near? Dean couldn't begin to understand it, merely put it down to some freaky angel mojo thing that floated around Castiel's body like an invisible shield.

He sighed and placed the gun in Castiel's slender hands, tried not to notice how their fingers lingered against each other momentarily, how they both turned away blushing.

"You gonna shoot that thing, Cas, or am I gonna make you shoot it myself?" Dean asked, voice a distracted mumble which he would later deny.

Castiel murmured back a reply, before he aimed, fired and hit the distant target first time.

"Whoah, dude, you're awesome!" Dean exclaimed, in genuine amazement at Castiel's crack shot.

Castiel grinned and Dean found himself grinning back at him in surprise. He hadn't expected to see a proper grin from the usually taciturn angel, and wondered why he was grinning now. He decided not to question it, wished instead that Castiel would grin more often. It made him seem more human, touchable and was a waste of a nice grin if he didn't use it.

Dean turned away again, embarrassed by his own admission, even if it was only to himself. He pointed to a nearby leaf floating lazily down from a nearby oak tree, before he said - "Shoot that leaf, Cas."

Castiel aimed, fired, and blew the leaf into so much dust in the air. Dean exclaimed again, at which Castiel merely shrugged, eyes glimmering with barely restrained amusement.

"Beginner's luck, Dean," he said, gruff tones reassuring in the quiet tress.

Dean snorted through his nose, before he took the gun back from Castiel's slack hands.

"I think that's enough for one day. I don't think I can teach you any more. You're better than I am and I've been shooting things for years," Dean said, ruefully, with a slight quirk to his lips.

He patted Castiel on the shoulder, absent-mindedly, missed the slight brightening of Castiel's expression as he led the way back to the Impala, feet scuffling through fallen leaves. Clouds of swirling red, brown, yellow, orange leaves preceded him as he travelled through the trees, sent little whuffing sounds spiralling into the air around him. Castiel followed quietly in his wake, content in the knowledge that he'd spent another pleasurable afternoon in the company of the hunter, learning things from Dean.

He couldn't think of a better way to spend the afternoon after all ...

_-**tbc**-_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX - DAY SIX

Castiel stood by, looking down at the corpse at his feet, the furry lupine body of the werewolf slowly fading into a more human form. He felt sad, almost like a murderer for harming one of God's creations and he turned away, shoulders slumped and drooping beneath his tan coat.

"What's up, Cas?" Dean asked, jerking his head in the angel's direction as he scattered salt over the werewolf's corpse at his feet.

He tried to ignore his almost quote of Bugs Bunny - _ehhhh, what's up Doc? _- in favor of squirting lighter fluid over the fur and skin of the half man, half wolf laying lifeless amongst the leaves. He stood back, felt the faint _whumph_ of sudden flames wafting through the air towards him, as Sam threw a match carelessly onto the corpse.

"It's - I don't know, Dean. It's hard to explain," Castiel admitted, turning confused eyes onto the hunter, wondering how best to tell Dean how he was feeling.

"Try. It's gotta help to tell us your problems, dude," Dean murmured, walking over to the angel and throwing one arm around Castiel's shoulders easily.

Dean looked up at the sky above, ignored Sam's sudden chuckles of evil intent, and certainly didn't notice the way Castiel was staring at him, eyes travelling over Dean's jaw line, lips pouting slightly as though he wanted to lean forward and kiss Dean.

"It's - Dean, that thing was alive ten minutes ago. I killed it," Castiel blurted out. "My Father - "

"Your Father would want you to kill that thing, Cas," Dean said wearily.

"It's murder," Castiel replied, voice uncharacteristically small, quiet, still staring hard at Dean's jaw, his lips, his eyes, so close he could reach out and touch him, kiss him.

"Nahhhh, Cas, you'll get used to it! What would you rather do? Kill a ravening werewolf or have that son of a bitch kill me? He almost did, you know," Dean pointed out, squeezing Castiel's shoulder with one strong hand.

"He's got a point, Cas. It's not murder. It's justifiable homicide. It's our job to do things like that. It will be your job too if you stick around long enough," Sam said, as he stood on Castiel's other side.

Unlike Dean, he did not hug the angel, did not feel the need to touch him as readily as Dean did, and for that, Castiel was glad. It made the physical contact more special when Dean initiated it somehow, more sacred and something to be treasured, looked forward to, encouraged. He even initiated contact more these days, and was glad when Dean seemed receptive to the contact.

"Maybe you're right," Castiel admitted, thinking that if it was between Dean and some random monster, Dean would always come first.

"No maybe about it, Cas," Dean told him, squeezing his shoulder once again. "Now's the time I wished we had some marshmallows or something. Seems a waste of a good fire."

He gestured towards the flames with a slight grin lighting his features, and Castiel smiled slightly back. He liked it when Dean smiled; wished that the hunter would smile more. It seemed as though he didn't smile enough these days.

"Thank you," Castiel said, suddenly, turning deceptively innocent eyes upon Dean gratefully.

"For what?" Dean asked in surprise.

"For listening. For not treating me like I was stupid," Castiel replied, blinking slowly, skin washed in the backlight of flickering flames, warm orange-red-yellow or firelight

Sam made a barfing noise beside Castiel and walked away, shaking his head as he went. Both Dean and Castiel caught the amused glance in Sam's eyes when the younger Winchester threw them a look over his shoulder, and Dean grinned.

"Take no notice, Cas. I dunno, he's just being Sammy," he said with an expansive shrug.

Castiel snorted with sudden amusement, felt suddenly cold when Dean moved away, arm falling from the angel's shoulders as the hunter made a move to follow his brother.

"C'mon, Cas, enough of flames and problems for one night. We're going back to the motel room. I'm tired," Dean said, over his shoulder.

Castiel nodded, even though he knew Dean couldn't see him, and followed in Dean's footsteps, face turning every so often to the stars up above them. He found himself musing over the things he'd learnt tonight - of the difference between killing for killing's sake, and killing to save another. He'd also learnt how to share a problem with another, knew that he could talk to Dean, at least. He didn't think Sam would make a good audience, but that didn't bother him. It was enough that he knew he always would have Dean's ear at the very least ....

_-**tbc**-_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN - **DAY SEVEN**

The following day saw Castiel bearing witness to Dean scratching haphazardly at his jeans, hands rubbing tenderly at his ass, over his thighs, everywhere the hunter could reach. Dean shimmied, turned, a puzzled frown crossing his untroubled brow for the first time in days.

"What's up?" Castiel asked, head tilted to the side as he watched Dean dance uncomfortably before him.

Sam sniggered behind the angel, eyes trained religiously upon the laptop unfolded before him, trying without much success to remain out if it, innocent, blame free.

"Sammy, I know you've done something to my pants," Dean groaned, as he finally gave up, and stripped the jeans from his hips, kicking them away in disgust so that they skittered across the motel room floor as if alive.

He strode around in his boxer shorts, air washing over his troubled skin as he gave a few swipes at his butt, fingers scratching and seeking phantom itches. Castiel watched with some bemusement, even a little amusement, as Dean headed into the shower to grab his second wash of the day.

He turned to Sam, who was openly laughing now, eyes glittering in the light, mouth open to great guffaws of amusement. Castiel started to smile despite himself, eyes lighting up as he watched the younger Winchester laugh. In all the time he'd known Sam, he'd barely seen him smile, let alone laugh so unashamedly as he did right now.

He smiled still further when Sam showed the angel the packet of itching powder he'd emptied into Dean's jeans when his brother hadn't been looking. Sam was surprised when Castiel chuckled, reaching for the packet to examine it curiously.

"The things humans do," Castiel murmured more to himself than to Sam, letting out another chuckle as he looked at the packet more thoroughly.

He looked up at Sam, who was smiling at him a little proudly, amusement apparent in the young man's face over what possibly was Castiel's first proper laugh.

"You know, I could get used to you being around, Cas," Sam said, slapping the angel amicably upon his shoulder.

Castiel didn't have time to reply; any words he might have spoken were cut short by Dean returning, droplets of water still glistening on his skin, as he towelled his torso dry. Sam was grateful that Dean at least had remembered to put his boxers back on, and the significance of Castiel's intent glance at his mostly naked brother was not lost upon Sam.

He turned away, trying to hide the smile that was pulling at the corners of his mouth, pleased grin threatening. To him, it was obvious how Dean and Castiel truly felt about each other; ever more apparent now with the pointed look that Castiel had bestowed upon Dean mere seconds before. He turned back, saw the stare from his brother at Castiel, as the angel turned away, missing the weighted look in his brother's gaze.

He sighed, wondered when the two were going to admit their feelings for one another and finally get it together. He was a little tired of the tension hanging thick and heavy in the air, and wondered how long he could stand it.

"What's this?" Dean suddenly asked, reaching forward to pluck the empty packet of itching power from Castiel's slender fingers.

"It wasn't me," Castiel said, automatically, as though fearful of a reprimand.

"I know it wasn't you. This has Sam's name stamped all over it," Dean said disapprovingly, as he cast a glance at his brother wearily.

Sam merely shrugged, expansively but didn't say a thing. Dean turned away, sighed, threw the empty packet in the trash before finally getting fully dressed. Castiel hid his disappointment, by reflecting over the effect of laughter, and how it alleviated stress at the hardest of times. He smiled; another lesson was learnt .

_-**tbc**-_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT - **DAY EIGHT**

Dean tossed and turned in bed, brow furrowed as dreaming sleep filtered through him, thoughts of Castiel flickering through his sleeping mind steadily. He groaned, reached out as though to touch the angel, but the dream flitted away and Castiel was gone. Dean made a noise in the back of his throat; needy, insistent, begging Castiel to come back to him, to not leave him alone.

He reached for him again, found him solid and warm beneath his hand, leant forward and claimed the angel's mouth in a kiss. He felt Castiel respond, soft lips so sweet against Dean's mouth, hands solid against Dean's back as they kissed, and Dean jerked awake, sitting up in bed with a hoarse cry of loss.

It wasn't the first time he'd had this dream. More and more often lately he'd dreamt of Castiel; more so now that the angel was around them more often. He blinked, scrubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, pinched the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger, before grumbling incoherently to himself as he yawned.

He turned, blinking, yawned again hugely as his mind played over the dream. He didn't remember the previous dreams getting that far before, of actually kissing Castiel. He felt sad, wondered why it couldn't be real, longed to feel Castiel beneath him, to kiss him, to know him as something more than just some angel that was looking out for him.

He slumped back against the pillows, body weary and aching, sweating despite the cold in the room, eyes closing against the night wearily. He slipped into sleep once again, thoughts of kissing Castiel easing into his dreaming mind once more.

Castiel stood in the shadows in the corner of the room, watching Dean, a slight smile playing over the angel's lips as he heard his own name heavy on Dean's lips once more. He couldn't mistake the obvious longing held deep in Dean's voice, or the way Dean's hands reached out as though to touch someone or something, and the breathy moans that always accompanied whatever Dean was dreaming about.

Castiel closed his eyes, concentrated, saw himself in Dean's dreams, saw Dean kissing him gently, then harder, more urgently, hungry. Castiel moaned, felt pleasure curl through his body at the glimpse of Dean's dream, felt Dean's longing for Castiel like it was his own. He eased himself from Dean's dreaming mind before he was detected, but the longing remained.

Castiel sat on the edge of Dean's bed, stroked one hand over the sleeping hunter's forehead and heard his own name falling from Dean's lips once more. He watched as a smile crossed Dean's mouth, saw the hunter relax into Castiel's touch gratefully, body slack and responsive beneath his palm. Castiel smiled then and realized that the longing he felt inside him wasn't borrowed from Dean like he first thought.

The longing he felt was his own for Dean ....

_-**tbc**-_


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE - **DAY NINE**

Sam watched Dean and Castiel as they stood side by side, silent, comfortable in each other's company to not speak. He watched as they glanced at each other, stole furtive looks when the other was looking elsewhere. Sometimes their gazes met, held, and they turned away, looked uncomfortable yet smiling all the same.

He thought about what Bobby had told him a couple weeks ago, had sent Sam off with a secret mission that neither Sam nor Dean knew anything about; Bobby had told Sam to make sure that Dean and Castiel got it together. It was obvious even to the older hunter that the two were in love, even if they didn't know it yet, or had, at least acknowledged it yet. As gruff as Bobby appeared on the outside, he still wanted Dean to be happy, thought of Dean as his own son, in fact, which is why he wanted to see Dean and Castiel together.

Watching his brother with Castiel seemed natural, organic, like they were meant to be with their stolen glances, their easy way with one another, how they found it easy to touch one another when Sam knew that Dean had to struggle to give him, his own brother, a hug. Dean had always been the type to love 'em and leave 'em, go for one night stands with plenty of women, their faces a long blur in the night.

Since Castiel had come along, Dean had never even looked at a woman, leading Sam to believe that the angel was the one - Dean's soul mate and true love. If only he could get Dean to do something, to close the still obvious gap between Dean and Castiel, to make the move that needed to be made and start their relationship going.

Sam stood, stretched, long limbs held over his head as his hands seemed to grasp the evening sky above his head. Dean and Castiel looked over, both blank, silent, expressionless when they looked upon Sam. They turned to one another and their expressions became more animate, loving, sincere, alive and Sam's heart ached.

He decided that perhaps it was time to push them in the right direction, to give them the time that they so obviously needed, to be together and work things out. He waited until Dean was on his own, before he approached him about it.

"Dean," he said, forthright to cover his own sudden nervousness. "Dean, I need to talk to you."

"Shoot, Sammy. What is it?" Dean asked, looking up, eyes narrowed, eyebrows raised as he stopped tossing bags into the Impala's trunk.

"I think you need to sort things out with Castiel," he began, swallowing, his face narrowing into an uncertain expression.

"With Cas? What do I need to sort out with Cas?" Dean asked, looked genuinely taken aback at that.

Sam wondered if perhaps he'd misread the situation, if maybe Bobby had too. He thought once again of the past few days, of Dean and Castiel's unusual closeness, how they acted around each other and no one else, and knew he and Bobby were justified in thinking the way they did.

"You know what I mean, Dean," Sam said, a little impatiently now. "I've seen the way you look at each other. Do something about it, Dean, before it's too late."

With that, he walked away, left Dean staring after him in astonishment, eyes blinking slowly as he digested his brother's words. He found his eyes returning to Castiel, saw that the angel was watching him closely. Dean felt a surge of need course through his body, a surge that he'd felt before and only just recognized for what it was. He watched as Castiel turned away, caught out by Dean's attention suddenly trained on him, gaze averted as though he shouldn't be staring.

"Well, I'll be damned," Dean murmured, as everything clicked into place for him.

He grinned, started chuckling as he realized that Sam had just given him the greatest gift of all, a push in the right direction. Dean realized that Sam had seen what Dean, and supposedly Castiel hadn't, that they each liked each other, thought more of each other than mere friendship. He decided - for once - to take his brother's advice and do something about the situation before it was, indeed, too late ...

_-**tbc**-_


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN - **DAY TEN**

Castiel looked up, saw that Dean was staring at him, hopefully, as he came closer and wondered what Dean was about to say. He held his breath needlessly, senses alert, tried not to cheat and access Dean's mind to salvage his thoughts. By the look on Dean's face it looked as though Dean wanted to tell him something himself.

He tilted his head to the side, patiently, staring up at Dean fixedly until Dean had stopped a hair's breadth away from the angel, close enough to kiss him, to touch him, do something if he so wished. Castiel was surprised when Dean took his hands between his, held them in warm fingers gently. His heart rose hopefully, and he stared intently at the hunter.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, closed it again with a shake of his head, as though the words he was about to speak weren't good enough. Castiel waited patiently, closed his eyes automatically when Dean muttered something beneath his breath and leant forward to claim a kiss from Castiel's soft mouth. The kiss was tentative at first, innocent, almost chaste, the barest brush of lips against lips, as though Dean was fearful of Castiel's rebuttal. The angel responded, took one hand from Dean's to thread it through the hunter's short hair, felt Dean murmur in approval, relief, elation.

Dean slid his tongue inside Castiel's parted mouth, lapped at the inside of the angel's wet, warm mouth, enjoyed the feel of Castiel's tongue heavy in his mouth. He slid one arm around Castiel's waist, drew him in closer to his body, deepened the kiss when Castiel still didn't try to fight him. The angel tasted better than he could ever have imagined, felt better against him, body fitting against his like it belonged there, a missing piece to the fabric of his life stretched and torn away to be replaced once more.

He succumbed to Castiel, let him take him over, let the angel have everything that he was willing to give and more, received all that Castiel was willing to give in return. He was left breathless in Castiel's wake when the angel finally withdrew, face shining, warm, joyful in its peaceful serenity.

Dean smiled slightly, breath stolen by Castiel's kisses, fervently exchanged beneath the sun. He was grateful that Castiel had responded, hadn't pulled away, even seemed to welcome Dean himself. He shook his head while thinking that if ever there was a time when he needed to thank his brother, this was it. Without Sam, Dean would never have made his move on Castiel, would never even have known that Castiel felt the same way.

It suddenly felt to Dean as though a veil had been lifted from his eyes, and Sam held the other end of the veil. Dean smiled at Castiel, felt as though finally everything made sense, that he should have realized this sooner, on his own, without Sam's intervention. Sometimes, people were too blind to see what was clearly in front of them. The angel's emotions were now clear to Dean, apparent in his eyes, the way that he stood and looked upon Dean himself as though he were the only thing that mattered to the angel, the way that he kissed Dean back.

"So what now?" Dean asked, wondering why he was even asking when the answer was so plainly obvious. "Where do we go from here?"

Castiel shook his head, shrugged, then said - "Only one way to go, Dean. Onwards."

Dean grinned, then said - "Good answer."

Castiel smiled his mysterious smile back, eyes staring at Dean's mouth until the hunter leant in to claim another kiss. He held Castiel like the angel was his last lifeline, mouth working against mouth as they kissed hungrily. He chased Castiel's lips when the angel pulled away again, purling noises of need, encouragement falling from hunter's lips until he received the kiss that he craved.

He couldn't get enough of Castiel's kisses, couldn't get enough of Castiel himself. He didn't think that he would be able to let him go and certainly couldn't imagine life without him now. He felt complete, like he'd finally found the thing he'd been searching for for years, had found everything he ever needed in Castiel.

Nearby, a bird clattered from the trees, disturbed from it's perch by a returning Sam, who cat called at the kissing couple rudely. Even Castiel had to smile at the younger Winchester, before following Dean to the car, and the road ahead.

-tbc-


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN - **DAY ELEVEN**

Dean stood at the crossroads, looking in all directions, but there was nothing to be seen in all directions. On one side was barren land, dead crops that littered the fields in serried, brown ranks as the ground lay fallow beneath them. On his left was rolling green fields of growing corn, counterbalancing the dead life on the right with new life on the left. He saw it as a metaphor for his life; on the right, the dead grass symbolised everything he was leaving behind, while on the left was his new life, his future with Castiel.

Suddenly everything seemed new, beautiful, fresh, exciting and he was glad, felt refreshed and invigorated like he hadn't felt in years. There was something about Castiel that never ceased to amaze him, always pulled him in and held him enraptured. He'd never felt like this with any other person before, and certainly didn't expect to again.

"Don't blow this, Dean," he muttered to himself, determined to make this one last.

"You won't," Castiel replied, beside him, voice suddenly loud in the otherwise peaceful silence.

Dean flinched slightly at the sudden interruption to his deep seated thoughts, wondered why he hadn't heard the angel approaching, then thought that Castiel could be sneakily silent when he wanted to be.

"Hey! Wear a bell next time, will ya?" Dean said, turning to face the angel who was smiling slightly next to him.

The sun fell in glowing rays across Castiel's face, lending him a borrowed halo where he stood, made him look more beautiful than ever in the golden light. Dean couldn't stop staring, was held transfixed by the sheer beauty and perfection of the being standing next to him. He couldn't believe that Castiel was really there with him, and was there because he wanted to be, not because he had to be.

Castiel reached out, took Dean's hand affectionately and pressed his lips to Dean's knuckles gently. Dean smiled, stroked fingers through Castiel's soft hair, smiled again when Castiel leant into his touch like the world's biggest cat.

"Sam said he was staying out of the way today," Dean announced, quietly. "He said that we needed some time alone together."

Castiel nodded out his acceptance at that, before he said - "Your brother's a wise man, Dean."

Dean laughed, then said - "Sam's a lot of things, but that's the first time he's ever been called wise, Cas. I'll have to tell him that one."

Castiel remained silent, smiling, gentle in the light. Dean leant forward, pressed lips against Castiel's soft mouth, felt the angel respond straight away. Castiel settled into Dean's body, pressed the hunter against the bodywork of his own car and making Dean a willing prisoner. Dean sighed, slipped his tongue into Castiel's mouth and felt arousal filter through his veins, his body, setting every nerve ending alight.

Castiel gently touched Dean's body, hands pressed against his chest, pushing him still further against the hood until Dean was laying down. He followed, chasing Dean's mouth, before lips met lips again in another, slow kiss. His still new shirt covered them both, warm against the chill in the air, as his wings slowly unfurled above them, shielding them both from the light of the sun.

Dean broke away from the kiss, felt Castiel watching him as he stared at the angel's wings spread out above them, saw Castiel smile as he touched the feathers reverently.

"You're so beautiful," Dean murmured, without thinking, but meaning it all the same.

Castiel remained silent, patient, responsive as Dean manoeuvred the angel onto his back, mindful of his still outspread wings, careful not to damage them, or to break them. He watched as Dean slowly removed Castiel's new jeans, folded the heavy denim material neatly before setting them aside on Castiel's still pristine sneakers.

The hunter felt nervous, yet compelled, wanted to do this even though he was scared he'd mess things up. He'd never slept with a guy before, but wanted to sleep with Castiel, make love to him beneath the setting sun, its warm rays washing over them with myriad blessings. He pulled his jeans away from sturdy hips, eyes downcast even though he knew Castiel was watching with interest, not repulsion. He laid his boots, his jeans, his belt beside Castiel's on the ground, before he returned to lay another kiss on the angel's soft, sweet mouth.

"You don't have to do this, Cas," Dean said, gently, not wanting to do anything that might compromise Castiel, didn't want to force Castiel into doing something that he didn't want to do.

"I want this, Dean. I want you," came Castiel's immediate response, voice pitched low, inviting, seductive.

Dean smiled, nodded, before slowly removing Castiel's briefs, placing them on the pile of clothes at their feet. He turned, saw that Castiel was hard and ready, felt his own dick twitch in response to the sight of the angel, his angel, laid bare and ready for him and only for him. He pulled his own boxers free from his hips, kicked them carelessly aside, before he covered Castiel's body with his own.

He reached between them, fingers caressing gently at Castiel's hole, smiled when Castiel cried out in surprised pleasure, his body arching up into Dean's. Dean pulled the lube from his pocket, was suddenly grateful he'd thought to buy it at the roadside gas station some miles back, as though expecting this to happen between them. At the time, it had seemed like a stupid foresight of something that would never happen; now it seemed like a blessing and a promise.

He slicked his fingers until they were shining in the last of the sunlight, pressed against Castiel's hole until he was inside him. The angel shuddered against him, whimpered slightly against the sudden, sharp stab of pain coursing through him and Dean kissed him. He didn't stop kissing him gently until Castiel slowly relaxed against him, muscles finally losing the tension against Dean's hand.

The hunter worked at slowly easing Castiel open, wider, looser, loved the breathy gasps and moans of surprised pleasure falling from plump lips as Castiel writhed beneath him. Castiel's gasps turned into full blown moans of pleasure when Dean found his prostate, fingers caressing across the muscled mound, sending pleasure coursing through his lover's body.

Dean eased his fingers away, couldn't hold back any longer and rubbed some lube over his own hard length. He watched Castiel's face bathed in sunlight, watched his face tense up then relax as Dean slowly eased his dick inside Castiel, until he was fully sheathed inside the angel.

"You good?" Dean asked, gruffly, even though he knew what the answer would be.

Castiel nodded, wordlessly, large eyes turned even larger, pleading, puppy dog like as he gazed up at Dean, adoringly. Dean gazed back, couldn't believe that someone like Castiel even wanted to be with him, further cementing his resolve to not mess this up between them.

Castiel whined low in his throat, hands scrabbling against Dean's back as though encouraging Dean to move. The angel loved the feel of Dean inside him, held firm as he filled him,, moaned when Dean finally started moving inside him. His hips found a natural rhythm against Dean's, as the hunter took it slow, lazy, gentle, breathy moans mingling as they slowly coupled beneath the setting sun.

Castiel never took his eyes from Dean, a wondrous smile shared between them as they made love, ankles held firm at the small of Dean's back. He felt Dean's hand wrap lazily around his own, wrap Castiel's fingers around the angel's own erection, helped him to find his own rhythm, entwined hands stroking and pleasuring the angel together. Castiel came first, come released in heady spurts over their joined hands, over Dean's t shirt, his own shirt, Dean's name loud and heavy on ripe lips.

Dean felt Castiel's body tense around him, muscles snug against his dick, felt pleasurable against his skin. He felt his orgasm pooling, rushing through him, unbeatable, undeniable and he came, filled Castiel up with his hot release. He whimpered Castiel's name, couldn't stop repeating his name until he finally came down from post orgasmic highs.

He slowly withdrew, eased his already softening member from Castiel's ass, before he lay beside the angel, on the hood of Dean's car.

-_tbc_-


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE - **DAY TWELVE**

Castiel settled his body against Dean's, felt the cradling embrace of one well muscled arm surround him as the angel rested his head against Dean's shoulder. He had never known feelings like this before, had never known what it felt like to be loved, to love, to truly feel for someone the way he did now.

He knew that no matter what happened, nothing could take those feelings away from him, and he hoarded them like the precious things that they were. He studied Dean's relaxed face, felt love wash anew through him, and again when Dean turned to look and to smile at him.

Dean stroked Castiel's hair once more, ran his fingers through it and smiled when Castiel murmured in pleasure, sounding almost like a purring cat. He leant forward, kissed Castiel, knew that no matter what happened, nothing could take those feelings away from him, and he hoarded them like the precious things that they were. _This must be what it feels like to be in love,_ he thought, knew in that one instant that he would move all of Heaven and earth for Castiel if the angel asked it of him.

Every day now was a gift between them, and every moment would mean a fresh declaration of love, through actions if not words. Dean knew that he'd been granted the greatest gift of all - the gift of love. He would make sure that Sam knew of his gratitude for realizing, and finally bringing them together.

If only he could figure out how to tell him ....

* * *

The following day, Sam was surprised by a rare, albeit brief hug from Dean, while Castiel stood at a distance, watching, smiling, radiant in the light.

"What's that for?" Sam asked, pushing Dean away with a laugh, unused to such closeness from his brother.

"Thanks, Sammy," Dean replied, awkwardly, eyes flitting from the ground to Sam's face in awkward embarrassment.

"For what?" Sam asked, with an expansive shrug, hands splayed out before his own body, framing his question.

"For pushing me in the right direction with Cas," Dean said, before his face flushed with embarrassment. "Look, I'm not good at this, Sammy."

Sam laughed, punched his brother on the shoulder and made Dean smile.

"No problem. Only making you aware of something that was already there," he said, eyes glancing over at the angel standing behind them.

He smiled at the love in Castiel's eyes as he looked at Dean, a slight smile playing over the angel's mouth as Dean turned to face him. Sam didn't catch the look in his brother's eyes, but he couldn't miss the tenderness in the hug that Dean gave the angel.

Sam nodded to himself, pleased with the way things had turned out, which was a gift all to himself. He felt like he'd done his brother a favor - after all, Dean was the one person who needed love more than anyone, and Sam could see that Castiel was the one to always provide that love.

The younger Winchester quietly withdrew, left the two lovers alone with each other ....

_-fini-_


End file.
